


WONHO: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

by orphan_account



Series: OWNER'S GUIDE TO MONSTA X [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Manual, Other, owner's guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS!!! You are now a proud owner of a WONHO UNIT.





	WONHO: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL FORMAT BELONGS TO THERESA GREENE FOR HER LOTR FANFIC.

CONGRATULATIONS! You are now a proud owner of a Wonho Unit. To ensure that you will. experience the full capacity and benefits of the said unit, we at Starship Co., have provided you with this manual. 

GENERAL INFORMATION:  
Official name: Wonho  
Full name: Shin Hoseok  
Nicknames: Shino, Wontokki  
Height: 177 cm  
Weight: 73 kg

YOUR UNIT COMES WITH THE FOLLOWING:  
2 Crop Tops (Preorder perks)  
2 pair of booty shorts (Preorder perks)  
1 orange straight jacket  
1 choker  
1 black longsleeves shirt  
1 pair of ripped skinny jeans   
X-Clan full set outfit  
Dramarama Full set outfit  
1bunny onesies

REMOVAL FROM PACKAGING:  
The simplest way of removing you Wonho Unit from packaging is to simply open the box. However, we provided the following suggestions in order to make your unboxing experience memorable.   
1\. By screaming "RAMYEON" as loudly as you can, you will have a Wonho Unit ripping the box open from the inside and running all over you house in order to find where the ramyeon is. (NOTE: Starship Co. shall not be held resposible for any damage to property caused by a ramyeon crazed Wonho Unit)  
2\. Just say "Your mom is here," and he will dash out of his packaging with a smile and teary eyes. Be prepare for the amount of guilt that you will feel once you see him disappointed. Ramyeon may help in consoling your Wonho unit.   
3\. If you have a Hyungwon unit, manually unlock his Dodo mode and make him yell, "Oh my gosh". Please prepare your emotions because it will take a while for your Wonho unit to pay attention to you because he will be mesmerized by Dodo's beauty. 

PROGRAMING   
Your Wonho unit comes with the following modes :  
MODES  
1\. Sexy mode (default) - In this mode, your Wonho unit will probably seen walking around shirtless or wearing croptops or booty shorts. No, your airconditioner is working just fine, that's just the way your Wonho unit is programmed. Please note that it's possible that your Wonho unit will still be in sexy even when his other modes. are activated.   
2\. Creative mode - In this mode, Your Wonho unit will probably be occupied with producing songs (alone or with a Jooheon and/or I.M unit) or creating choreographies (alone or with a Shownu and/or Hyungwon unit.) This mode will be activated whenever your Wonho unit feels. it's necessary.   
3\. Softie/Sensitive mode - This mode will be activated if your Wonho Unit sees you or other Monsta X units crying. Sometimes, K-dramas and survival shows will also trigger this mode. To coax him out of this mode, just place him near another Monsta X unit, though we highly. recommend a Jooheon, I.M and Minhyuk unit because they are funny. If no other unit is available, just give him ramyeon.   
4\. Playful mode - This mode is usually activated when a Wonho unit is with another Monsta X unit, specially with a Minhyuk unit and a Jooheon unit. Sometimes, the playful mode is also unlocked when there's a very quiet I.M unit in the vicinity.   
5\. X Clan mode (locked)- You need a Jooheon unit in order to unlock this mode. Manually changed your Jooheon unit's mode into X Clan mode and have him recruit your Wonho unit to join the X Clan. In this mode, Your Wonho unit will become a talented inventor. Do not be surprised if you see a giant mechanical heart inside your living room. Unfortunately, there's no turning back after unlocking this mode. You may need reboot your Wonho unit.   
6\. Shine Forever mode (locked)- This depressive mode is unlocked when a Kihyun unit he's close to have been lost in a car accident. Please check if the Kihyun unit can still be revived through rebooting or purchase another Kihyun unit. You can also simply reboot your Wonho unit.   
7\. Dramarama mode (locked) - you will need a Hyungwon unit to unlock this mode. First, manually activate your Hyungwon unit's C.H.W mode. Later, he will give one of his watches to your Wonho unit. In this mode, your Wonho unit will usually be out time traveling in order to see a Shownu unit. If you're not comfortable with your Wonho unit time traveling often, just purchase a Shownu unit or a simply reboot him. 

RELATIONSHIPS  
Generally, Your Wonho unit is very friendly. with other units from the MONSTA X COLLECTION. However, it's important to note the following.   
SHOWNU UNIT - They are manufactured on the same lunar year so they are same aged buddies. They would usually bond in the gym or in a dance practice studio. The Shownu unit is very tolerant with the Wonho unit so the Wonho unit can play with him for a very long time. In Dramarama mode, your Wonho unit will time travel to find a Shpwnu unit.  
MINHYUK UNIT - This cheerful unit is very close to the Wonho unit and he can coax a Wonho unit out of the Softie/Sensitive mode.  
KIHYUN UNIT - Though a Wonho unit usually falls victim to a Kihyun unit's nagging, the Kihyun unit's ramyeon recipe is the Wonho unit's favorite.   
Hyungwon unit - this two units are very close and can even be purchased in a 2 in 1 package. However, keep an eye on your Wonho unit as he may manually activate the Hyungwon's unit Dodo mode.   
Jooheon unit - The Wonho unit loves this unit so much because he's very cute and talented.   
I.M UNIT - At first, the I.M unit will be awkward with your Wonho unit. However, he will later warm up to him and will even play a prank your Wonho Unit. 

CLEANING:  
Your Wonho unit is capable of cleaning and grooming himself. It's not advisable to join him while bathing because you'll risk blood loss due to excessive nose bleeding. 

FEEDING:  
Your Wonho unit is not a very picky eater. Just make sure that he's eating a balanced diet and purely depending on instant ramyeon. 

REST:  
Your Wonho unit will sometimes lose a lot of sleep because his mind is too preoccupied with producing songs. Have another unit from the Monsta X Collection to coax him into sleeping. 

FAQs:  
Question: My Wonho unit is always missing at exactly 3:01 pm everyday. Where is he during those times?   
Answer: Have your Wonho unit been wearing a strange looking wrist watch? Your Wonho unit is probably in Dramarama mode and is time traveling in order to find a Shownu unit. You can either destroy the watch or purchase a Shownu unit to accompany him.   
Question: My Wonho unit has been hiding scissors in his closet. Do you think his self harming?  
Answer: Fear not. He's probably just ripping his jeans some more.   
Question: I love my Wonho unit. However, His muscular body sometimes intimidates me. Is there a possibility to have a less muscular version of the Wonho unit?   
Answer: Starship Co. used to manufacture a Shin Hoseok ulzzang edition unit. However, that unit is already phased out. Do not be intimidated by those muscles. Your Wonho unit is a harmless fluff ball.   
Question: Recently, someone has been destroying our appliances inside my apartment. Do you think it's still a safe place for my Wonho unit?   
Answer: Yes. We believe that the one responsible for your broken appliances is your Wonho unit. He's probably in X Clan mode and using parts of your appliances in creating a giant mechanical heart.   
Question: Will Starship Co. reimburse the amount for the broken appliances?   
Answer: NO

TROUBLESHOOTING:  
PROBLEM: Wonho Unit always ripping his suits.   
SOLUTION: That's a glitch in Wonho unit that Starship Co. isn't even working on because it's cute. You can either buy him larger clothes or not give him a shirt anymore. 

CONCLUSION:  
With proper care you and your Wonho unit will enjoy a long and harmonious life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Suggestions? Comment? We at Starship Co. would do everything to help you.


End file.
